Kaurava II
Kaurava II is the second planet of the Kaurava System that is known across the Lithesh Sector for its agricultural and food processing industries. Its northern continent is a harsh, forbidding land, while its southern continent is more temperate and extensively settled. The planet was infested with Feral Orks from the Rok Clawz klan long before the first Imperial presence colonised the world. Kaurava II has two moons: Irridene and Orridune. Places of Note Northern Continent *'Lands of Solitude': The Lands of Solitude are located on Kaurava II's northern continent, which is also called Solitude. Its name originated from the fact that no one but hermits and nomads could survive there long. These nomads sustain themselves by hunting the prized and dangerous game found in the northernmost reaches of Solitude. The Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter claimed a relatively habitable basin near the center of the region as its headquarters upon its arrival in the Kaurava System. Southern Continent *'Rokclaw Mountains': The southern continent of Kaurava II is home to a series of mountains called the Rokclaws that are so massive that their peaks were said to be visible almost anywhere on the planet. This area served as the headquarters and final bastion of the Kauravan Feral Orks. The mountains were a notorious place in Kauravan culture as the system's Astra Militarum contingent had never been able to breach the Orks' defences there until the arrival of Governor-General Vance Stubbs, the new Imperial Commander of the 252nd Conservator Regiment and Imperial Governor of the Kaurava System. The mountains were later renamed "Stubbs' Peaks" in honour of his victory over the Kauravan Orks. *'Cerulea': The province of Cerulea was an idyllic and fertile land that was mostly settled by farmers and fishermen, who provided much of the star system with its food. Cerulea's warm seasons were long, and its winters were temperate. *'Monse': The province of Monse was a patchwork of city and farmland that contained an Ancient Gate to Kaurava II's moon Orridune. The province was so exposed to Orkish invasions from the Rokclaw Mountains that over time it has grown to be one of the best fortified and developed parts of Kaurava II. *'The Skerries': The Skerries were a group of approximately one hundred islands along the southern continent of Kaurava II's eastern edge, many of which were large enough for only a single village to inhabit. These islands contain a lander pad for interplanetary traffic with the moon Irridene, and numerous fisheries. *'The Forgotten Isles': The Forgotten Isles were a group of islands located off the southern continent of Kaurava II's western coast; they were half-shrouded in silver mists. Its people were known to be a secretive folk, not leaving the isles and not welcoming strangers, which aroused suspicions of heresy from the off-islanders. The isles were first discovered by Tur Turgold, the fifteenth of Kaurava II's First Settlers, and he was the ancestor from whom the settlers of the Isles believed they inherited their isolation, terse speech, and general secrecy. The largest island of the Forgotten Isles was called Tilk. Moons of Kaurava II *'Irridene': Irridene was an icy but habitable moon following some measure of Imperial terraforming that provided a vital route for Kaurava's interplanetary trade. It has a small industrial city, complete with factory beds, depots, and a commercial spaceport. *'Orridune': Kaurava II's second moon was secretly settled by the T'au, who renamed it Nan Yanoi ("Sword Moon" in the T'au Lexicon) and constructed a military complex upon it. Within solar days of their arrival, the T'au's Earth Caste had already created a localised atmosphere, produced water supplies and a great plateau using their advanced terraforming techniques. The T'au then constructed a massive artillery emplacement as part of their plan for the conquest of the Kaurava System on behalf of the Greater Good, called the Ar'Ka Cannon, which could fire on any habitable territories in the system. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) es:Kaurava II Category:K Category:Imperium Category:Imperial planets Category:Planets Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games